Sophie the Otter VS. Caillou
Sophie the Otter VS. Caillou is a video made by PB&Jotterisnumber1 and KingKool720. It is a sequel to Caillou loses a boxing tournament and gets grounded. Characters *Caillou Voice: David, Bryn McAuley (crying) *Sophie the Otter Voice: Kayla *The Referee Voice: Young Guy *Boris and Carkle Voice: Eric *Doris Voice: Juile *Rosie Voice: Shy Girl *Leo (Cameo) Voice: None *FamilyGuyYes BabyShowNo (Cameo) Voice: None *Eric (Cameo) Voice: None *Erika (Cameo) Voice: None *Igor the Mii (Cameo) Voice: Paul *Alex Kimble (Cameo) Voice: None *Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl (Cameo) Voice: None *Rocketpowergal24 (Cameo) Voice: None *African Vulture (Cameo) Voice: None Plot Caillou must attend the 21st Annual GoCity Boxing Tournament by wrestling Sophie the Otter. Will he lose? Will he win, and get rewarded a gold and shiny trophy? Transcript Caillou: "Man! I cannot believe that I lost last year to that stupid otter Peanut! Wait, I'll re-match, indicating that I'm back and undefeated. Except this time: I'm going to battle against Sophia... or Sofa... whatever her name really is." (caillou walks to sophies houseboat and knocks her door, then sophie opens it) Sophie: hey loser! You're back! You fought my cousin back in 2014! Caillou: don't call me Loser! Anyways, will challenge you for a boxing tournament! sophie: oh sure! Just for you to lose?! (Laughs) Caillou: I'm not losing! i will win! Sophie: Oh, well, you're going down, but we'll see about that! (a taxi comes and picks up caillou and sophie and takes them to the WWE boxing tournament) Sophie: I'm a pretty good boxer, so your gonna lose! Caillou: I don't care! Sophie: But your a little kid! Caillou: So? I'm gonna beat you! Sophie: Let's play dirty! You brainwashed me for a decade. Now to put an end to you! Caillou: Okay, dirtbag. Now, let's dance, Sofa. Sophie: irritated It's "Sophie..." Referee: "3...2...1... FIGHT!" KingKool720: crowd "C'mon, you can beat that slob!" punches Caillou in the face Caillou: Ow! Well, nice punch! But I'll defeat you! punches Sophie hardly Igor: Oh come on, Caillou! You know that everyone hates you! Sophie: Nice punch! Mine will be better than yours! punches Caillou with a smash Caillou: Ow!! he drops to the floor Referee: 1, 2- gets up and punches Sophie hardly as she drops to the floor Referee: 1, 2, 3!! Caillou wins! Crowd: BOOOO!!! Caillou: Hey! Why are you booing at me! I just won! Sophie: Time for your bath! takes off caillous clothes and throws him to the bathtub, carkle turns on the cold water and sophie and carkle both wash caillou Caillou: brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! takes caillou out of the tub and drys him causing him to be fluffy and carkle gives caillou overalls with no shirt tackles Caillou and sends him to the air Caillou: What?! No!! I don't want to die in space! reaches space as a star shined in the sky where Caillou went Crowd: YEAAAH!!! Carkle: Are you ok, Sophie? Sophie: Yeah, I'm alright. At least that loser went to space! Carkle: Hehe, here comes your trophy! Sophie: Yeah! I am the best boxer ever! on the moon... Caillou: That's one tough girl. Wait a minute... where am I? Silence Caillou: Oh great! The end. Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Videos by KingKool720 Category:2014 videos